


A Moment, Captured.

by flamboyantgentleman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, no i'm serious like really gay, shameless fluff etc, this one is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamboyantgentleman/pseuds/flamboyantgentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that the eyes are windows to the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment, Captured.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the first homestuck thing i ever wrote so  
> bear with me

Dave’s eyes are red.

It is the first thing he notices—second, the quickening of his heartbeat— _third_ , warm fingertips moving gingerly across his jaw.

He registers the warmth faster than he can the cold of Dave’s glasses in his hand (hide them break them _something_ because he knows from the moment he sees them that he wants this all to his own), or the way his fingers tighten around them almost imperceptibly. Sudden. Acute. Painfully, terribly aware _._

Dave is staring right back at him (past him, through him, into him) for the first time he can remember. Those eyes are like… _fuck_ , he can’t even think and he’s not so sure of this because he’s not so sure of anything right now and all he knows is the warmth blooming in his chest and the smile spreading across his face and that exultant glee bubbling up, up and threatening to gild his words.

But it doesn’t even matter. It doesn’t even matter because he’s fucking in love and maybe it’s the first time he’s allowed himself to say it—but now that he has, it feels as comfortable as a pair of well-worn jeans. Torn, frayed, knotted (perfect); the works.

And he leans in because he’s almost afraid he’ll say something, anything, to ruin the moment. And he kisses Dave. He kisses his forehead, his freckled nose, his cheekslipsearshair everything he can reach, until finally he leans in and presses soft, gentle kisses to each of Dave’s closed eyelids.

Dave sighs, something raw and intimate and fucking beautiful and it’s all he can do to keep the grin from splitting his face.

“Gosh, Dave,” is the only thing he can manage, and from the way Dave’s eyes light up all bright and vibrant and wonderfully, wonderfully unironic, he knows it’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i warned you in the tags bro  
> i told you dog


End file.
